


Inhale/Exhale

by RoyalElfroot



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, No Smut, Pining, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalElfroot/pseuds/RoyalElfroot
Summary: *SFW*no gendered language*Your Paramore, Boba Fett, may be missing. He's been gone longer than promised, and you're starting to fear the worst. To break up your slow downward spiral, you slip into the refresher and find small comfort in the things he left behind.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Inhale/Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> So I took this amazing shower with this amazing soap from https://www.etsy.com/shop/ClaireifiedByClaire  
> It smells just how I imagine Fett's soap would. Afterwards, I pounded this out standing upright in my bathroom on my phone. It's SFW, but sometimes you just want to feel feelings, right?

He was out there. Somewhere. You just knew it. Boba Fett never botched a job...and he would never just abandon you. Anyone else in the galaxy, sure.

But never his cyar'ika.

Since ascending the throne, Bo hadn't had need to leave the Dune Sea. Had even explicitly sent others in his stead. He'd finally found a place to ground himself and make something of a life for the two of you. He planned to do just that. 

But this had been a "sensitive matter". In fact, it had been so sensitive he couldn't share the details with anyone not directly iglarednvolved. 

"Aren't we partners?" You'd demanded, your arms crossing over your chest. You'd down at him where he sat on the bed before you with all the cold anger you could muster.

But Boba wasn't easily intimidated.

"You know we are." He wrapped his strong arms around you, pulling you into him to lay his cheek against your chest. "But I won't put you in obvious danger anymore, mesh'la. You are too precious to me. That, and I need you here far more."

"How long will you be gone?" You softened, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck.

"10 standard. I promise."

It had been 17 standard days since that promise. Not time to really lose hope yet. Between you and Shand, business at the palace resumed as usual. Nobody was even questioning where Fett was.

Yet. 

A lot of yets. And time kept slipping forward. You'd missed Bo before, but after day 12 that mild melancholy had been replaced by far heavier emotions.

Worry and dread were a constant ache in your belly. They took turns gnawing at you, draining you until you stumbled down the hallways and stairwells of the palace to your quarters to rest. 

You shut your door behind you, leaving your quarters dark as you flung yourself onto a crisply made bed. That was new. You hadn't bothered to do any such thing in ages.

It must have been Fennec.  
The sniper had been mothering you gently as of late. Feeding you water, making sure you didn't starve yourself keeping Boba's affairs in order, and now apparently seeing that your room was cleaned up for you. 

Cleaning up. Speaking of. When had been your last shower? Day 11? Day 15? You couldn't recall, and that thought along made your skin crawl.  
It was probably time. 

You rose, padding heavily to the refresher and absently botheringstarting the water. You stepped inside immediately, not to wait for the water to heat up as you plunged directly beneath the stream.  
Who knew water could feel that good. As the stream warmed, you let out a shaking sigh. 

"Just breathe." You whispered hoarsely, eyes burning with tears. "You're OK. You're fine. It's safe. You can cry." 

You couldn't cry. Your eyes stung, and your throat became so tight you could scarcely breathe, but you could not cry.  
Maybe you were saving your tears for later. When you'd really need them.

Bathe. You're bathing. You reminded yourself, turning to retrieve the bar of blue bantha milk soap you liked best.  
Beside it, rested the marbled bar Boba used. 

Is that weird? You asked yourself. Well, you did already wear his shirts. Why not? If...when he comes back he won't even know. Might even like how crazy he drove you. 

Fine. I'll do it. 

You pull the bar up to your nose, breathing deeply of exotic spices and soft leather. As crisp as a forest at dawn . Definitely his soap. You shiver despite the warm steam, remembering nuzzling into Fett's neck... Leaving trails of kisses and inhaling the very same clean, clarifying scent on his warm skin...he slides his hands down your sides, embracing you securely beneath the spray…

You heave a shuddering sigh. 

It was amazing, how something as simple as this could make him feel so close. Like he had stepped into the hot cascade of water with you. Your shoulders dropped at last as you took another deep breath before bringing the bar to a thick lather. 

You worked the suds slowly across your body, letting your head tilt back and eyes lid nearly shut. You allow yourself to soak it all in. The soothing heat reminiscent of your Bo easing your aching muscles and tender heart.

Inhale. Exhale. You breathed, repeating it like a mantra as you took in the unexpected comfort of such a familiar scent. Inhale….exhale…


End file.
